


Not Alone

by FalonomAfterMidnight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Come Eating, Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gem Sex, Girls Kissing, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Magic Fingers, Missionary Position, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, Shapeshifting, Sleeping Together, Smut, Some Humor, Switching, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trauma, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalonomAfterMidnight/pseuds/FalonomAfterMidnight
Summary: Pink Pearl and Spinel find out that they have a lot more in common with each other than they thought--and then things start to happen...





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I already am a big fan of a ship that hasn't even been implied yet lol

After Spinel was introduced to her room that had been waiting for her in the palace, she was acquainted with the other Gems on Homeworld. With Steven having campaigned a new era of peace and freedom, they luckily weren't as scary as she thought they would be!

But, one of those Homeworld Gems that stood out to her was none other than Pink Diamond's first Pearl. The moment she saw the slender bun-haired Gem, something between them just seemed to have... clicked.

After a little bit of hesitation, they wound up hitting it off! They discovered they had a lot of common quirks and interests, like dressing up in adorable pink outfits, playing games more suitable for young children even as full-grown adults, juggling round objects and bubbles (well, Pink Pearl preferred to just watch someone fun juggle rather than herself engage, but still), wolfing down sweet Earth foods (such as donuts, ice cream, cake, and candy), and having personal issues regarding their former owner (then again, which Gem didn't?).

They were in Spinel's bedroom one day, sitting on her big comfy bed, where a while of gossip trailed off into a more serious topic.

"Pearl... Pink Diamond..." asked Spinel in a quieter voice. "Was she good to you?"

Pink Pearl nodded and blushed wistfully. "She was... we used to have such fun times together..." she sighed.

"...You're just like me..." Tears welled up in Spinel's baggy eyes as memories came flooding back to her. "Everybody just adored her before she straight-up abandoned us... before she just abandoned _me_, in the garden..." The tears began to fall.

Pink Pearl jolted in horror. "Oh my Stars, Spinel! I'm so sorry!" she apologized. "I-I shouldn't have told you that!"

"It's okay, i-it's just--I was her friend. I trusted her. I waited for ages in vain hope that she would come back. And now..." Spinel put her hands on her face as she cried. "She's gone."

Pink Pearl came over and hugged Spinel. "You're here now, starting all over again..." she reassured her.

"Thanks, Pearl..." replied Spinel. She then noticed that Pink Pearl's breaths were growing uneven. Spinel glanced up at the taller Gem.

"The last time I ever heard Pink's voice..." The Pearl's voice began to break. "Was when I was being wrenched away from her..." Pink Pearl put a hand over her still-dry cracked eye as she told her story. "White, she... put me under her control for so, so many thousands of years... and when I finally came to, all I saw was Steven..." she tried to hold back her sobs. "Because of them, I didn't even have a clue on what was going on in the universe..." Her own tears began to rain down.

Spinel hugged back. "Hey, you're safe now. White--I mean, the Diamonds have changed too." she did her best to comfort her. "Just like me, they used to do such awful things to people, before their minds were changed and they took a turn for the better."

"Yeah... I guess all we can do now is to just put that all behind us and learn to love again..." sniffled Pink Pearl. "Thank you..."

They stayed in their embrace for quite a while, in silence.

After their tears dried up, they left their hug, sat up, and looked at each other. They stared into their pink eyes for quite a long time. Then, they slowly leaned in...

And their lips met in an instant. The kiss began as soft and sweet, but their tongues soon wound up meeting each other's. As they explored each other's mouths, they let out quiet moans. The kiss was eventually broken, with a thin string of saliva connecting the two.

Pink Pearl looked away, blushing deeply. Her navel gemstone was burning bright hot to the touch. "I, uh..." mumbled the bun-haired Gem.

Her own face and chest gem at high temperatures, Spinel suddenly began grinning widely. She crawled over and began to climb up onto Pink Pearl, her weight causing her to fall down onto the bed. Before the other girl could move, Spinel went down and began to tease her crotch with a bouncy finger. She wanted to make her feel good!

Pink Pearl realized what she was trying to do, and uttered, "W-wai... ah..." right before phasing away her clothes, leaving her slender body completely exposed.

Now that her slit wasn't blocked anymore, Spinel inserted not one, but two fingers inside of the shaking Pearl and began to wiggle them around mischievously. "Ehehehe, this is _so_ much fun..." giggled Spinel as she moved her fingers around even faster.

This was enough to send Pink Pearl over the edge. "Spinel, Spinel...!!" she moaned in a high-pitched voice. Pink Pearl's body arched, and she squealed as her cum squirted out onto the bed.

Spinel was in wondrous awe at what she just did. "Wow!" Spinel pulled out her messy fingers, stared at them curiously, then began licking them, taking in the Pearl's taste. "Mmm!" She enjoyed it.

"..." Pink Pearl came out of her afterglow and looked over at Spinel enjoying her cum.

The pigtailed Gem was so busy that she didn't even notice Pink Pearl slowly sitting back up and inching towards her until it was too late. "H-Hey!" Spinel exclaimed as Pink Pearl grabbed her shoulders and forced her onto her back.

"My turn." said Pink Pearl, sneering sensually and showing off her privates.

"Is that--?" Spinel did a double take.

Pink Pearl had shapeshifted her default female form into a tentacle. Of course, her rose-colored length wasn't as playful, or as bouncy, and certainly not as stretchy as Spinel's could ever be, but it was still one fine tentacle nonetheless.

Spinel quickly phased away her clothes and boots. As the nude pink Gem instinctively started spreading her legs, she looked at the tentacle lustfully with hearts appearing her eyes. She licked her lips in anticipation.

Pink Pearl, seeing that she was impatient, got down on her hands and knees, and touched the slippery tentacle tip against the other Gem's wet slit. She looked directly at Spinel, who was nodding her head as fast as she could (there were little squeaky toy noises as she did so). "Ok. I'm putting it in..." Pink Pearl said, feeling excited and a bit nervous. As soon as she slid her whole tentadick in, her hips took action. She started out slow, but gradually increased speed as their arousal shot through the roof.

The pigtailed Gem, her eyes rolling upwards, wrapped her long arms around and around the Pearl in a loving embrace.

Between her tentacle being overwhelmed with sheer warmth and pressure, as well as feeling crushed by the hug, Pink Pearl choked out through gritted teeth between her thrusting, "You're too tight!"

"Sorry, don't know--if I can--help it!" Spinel grimaced, trying to loosen up her arms for the Pearl's sake.

The bed creaking, they moved faster and faster, and their cries grew louder and louder in volume, until...

The heart Gem reached her orgasm first. "THIS IS THE BEST GAME EVEEERRRRR!!!" Spinel shouted as her saliva-coated tongue hung out, as her noodley limbs were spazzing out like she had been on the wrong end of an electrocution. Her cum made a wet spot on the bed.

"--!!!" Mere seconds after that, Pink Pearl reached her own climax again, her throbbing tentacle shooting seed into the receiving Gem. After she was done cumming, the sweaty Pink Pearl pulled out, breathing heavily, and her drenched tentacle reverted back to it's wet original form.

"That was amazing~..." complimented the twitching Spinel, feeling her loosened slit with a finger. Her arms and legs were completely stretched and collapsed.

"I'll say..." gasped a dizzy Pink Pearl.

They laid down next to each other in the bed, pulling the covers up onto their bodies. They took the time to look into each others' eyes once again, smiling softly, before falling asleep.

* * *

A few hours later, they woke upon hearing a higher-up knocking on the door.

"Knock knock, Spinel!" came Blue Diamond's sing-songy voice from outside.

"It's us~!" added Yellow Diamond's playful deeper voice.

"The Diamonds! We're going down to Earth to watch a movie with Steven, would you like to come along?" White Diamond asked Spinel angelically.

Pink Pearl quickly put her hands up on her mouth so as not to blurt anything possibly too embarrassing accidentally. A second later though, she phased on her clothing and unruffled her hairbuns.

Spinel near panicked before recomposing herself and making her clothes reappear. "Oh, uh... I'm coming!" she called out. She promptly jumped off the bed hurriedly, and when she got to the closed door, she turned back to Pink Pearl, and said, "Well, I'll see you later."

"Tell me all about it when you get back! Take care!" happily waved Pink Pearl.

Spinel gave a shy smile. "...You too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
